Death by Plague
by sakurahime92
Summary: Edward is looking after Bella's previous life and it's during the Black Plague. I know that he wasn't there at that time but I don't care. ALL PEOPLE WHO LOVE EDWARD AND THINK HE SHOULDNT DIE DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION. I'M A JACOB FAN.


DEATH BY PLAGUE'S BLOOD

Edward Cullen is bored to death listening to other people's thoughts when he gets thirsty. There are no wild animals around to eat and he gets irritated. Just then someone who looks way simple and stubborn walks by and Edward goes crazy. He's heard about some type of new plague from everyone and is concerned whether or not she has the plague but he can't read her thoughts at all.

Edward is confused why he can't read her thoughts but he can read every other person's thoughts on the earth. He walks up to her and asked for her name, but she is way too shy to answer him.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer your question. I have to go and help my parents out and with the plague around I shouldn't be outside. Excuse me." She ran away from him and Edward thought that she was the oddest person around worrying about the plague and her family rather than herself.

Later on

"Why can't I read her thoughts like everyone else? It's a nightmare to think about what she's thinking and why she won't talk to me. I will find out what her name is if it kills me and then drink her scrumptious blood. It smells so good and I will taste it if it kills me." Edward walks out of his house and hunts her down like a tiger chasing a gazelle. He finds her with some person who looks too weak to walk on his own.

_I am thankful to have Isalinda as a daughter. She is taking so much responsibility upon herself and I am so grateful. She doesn't even show remorse for her mother who just passed away._

So her name is Isalinda is it. Well that is just perfect, a name for someone who is to cowardly to show courage. But what did her mom die of? The plague?

"Hey, do you want some help, ma'am?" I ask politely and she looks up at me.

"It's you again. No, I am perfectly fine right now. I don't need your help at all, now if you excuse me?" Edward doesn't move and intends her to politely accept his help before he lets her leave. Isalinda just stares at Edward and shakes her head. "If you think I can't just walk around you, you're wrong. You can't make me accept you help because I don't need anyone's help for taking care of my family." She walks away and Edward starts going crazy.

"Isalinda, you need help to get everything done. You should accept his help for now. If he isn't a hard worker and you don't like his work you may fire him but you need the help like it or not." Her father says and she nods her head clearly upset about it.

"Fine. But if you don't work hard or up to my expectations by the end of this week you are to never come near me ever again." Isalinda is clearly upset and is saying this only because she has to.

"Your wish is my command, master Isalinda." Edward says bowing his head like a servant.

"You won't get any sympathy out of me by acting like a servant and you certainly won't get anything out of it other than more work around the house." Dang she is really harsh when it comes to politeness.

It was a long walk with Isalinda while headed towards her house. When we stopped, I just gazed at the humongous house that we saw in front of us. It was a huge Victorian style mansion that was pure white with blue window shudders.

"Don't just stand there, hurry and come. You are to clean the entire second and third floors, clean the upstairs bathrooms and cook dinner. The dinner should be a three course meal and have lasagna as the main course. Now get started or else I'll and on to the list of chores that you must accomplish today."

"Now, Linda isn't that a bit too much work to do for the first day that he's here? Couldn't you lighten the load a little."

"It's perfectly fine sir. I can accomplish that much by this evening's dinner." Edward says as he starts to head up to the second floor.

It was a pig sty and it reeked of mold and there were many little things around the floor and flying around the rooms. "No wonder her father tried to get the burden lessoned a little. It is a horrible mess here and there. Not to mention there are different animals running around." Edward started to clean the floor when he realized that he could probably run through the house while cleaning it making the task so much faster. With that idea in his head he started to realize that cleaning the floor would take but a few moments of his time.

As Edward finishes the dinner roughly half an hour later, Linda comes in and looks extremely skeptical as too why he was already on to dinner. "May I ask why you are hovering right behind me?"

Linda is taken aback as to how Edward could tell she was right behind him. "Just curious that's all. Why are you working on the dinner right now? You have plenty of cleaning to do before you can even start thinking about the dinner."

Edward looked very distraught. "I thought that you wouldn't want to wait for your dinner and I already finished the cleaning." Choking, Linda started to stutter and her legs gave out. Carefully, Edward lifted Linda of the ground and set her on the sofa. "Calm down and relax. You don't look like you can handle much stress and you may look at the floors once you regained your strength." Edward starts to go back to the kitchen when they hear a yell from her dad's room. "Stay. I'll go see what the matter is."

Linda gets up and pushes Edward aside. "He's my father. I'll go check on him." Edward goes with Linda to make sure that she didn't get herself injured on the way to the room. Linda opens he father's door and collapses on the ground. "Oh no. Not him too. I can't lose both of my parents." Linda whispers as Edward puts Linda in his arms. _ Poor, Linda. It must be hard to lose your parents like this. I lost mine in an epidemic also but I didn't see them die with my own eyes._ "I'm sorry for your loss. Can I 

do anything to help you out?" "No. My responsibility. Just leave me alone for right now." Edward left looking back at Linda with panic written all over his face.

There is nothing to do so Edward just started to clean up a bit and got thirsty again. Scribbling a note he left for some kind of wild animal. Out there he found something like a mountain lion and grizzly bear mix. It was a tough fight but he managed to kill and eat the creature in time to get back to make sure Linda didn't do anything too drastic. He got into her house fast enough to see Linda trying to drown herself.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Do you want to _die_?" Edward asks pulling her out of the pool.

"What do you care? I want to die and that's final." Edward looked straight into her eyes and Linda just stared back with a lot of resolve.

"Do you really mean what you just said about dying?" Edward asks afraid that she's going to say yes.

"Of course, I have no one else in my family who's alive." Edward shakes his head and starts to leave when he thinks of the pressure of suicide is.

"Then do you mind if I killed you? I'm a vampire and I'm thirsty. If you're willing to die then may I have the honor of killing you."

"Will that turn me into a vampire also?" Edward shakes his head and she sighs.

"Then you may be my killer today."

_I'm so sorry about this Isalinda. I shouldn't let myself do this to her but I can't stop. She even said I could drink her blood. I can't help but drink her delectable blood for myself._

I lean into her neck and sink my teeth into her, sucking out such a delicious tasting blood that is definitely like wine. As I was finishing the terrible deed that I was committing, she whispered a thank you.

Edward held poor Linda's body in his hands when he decided to bury her in the backyard and mark the grave with her name. It was the least he could do for her. Not to mention Edward was feeling way too much kindness towards the dead girl for giving him some purpose of living for a few days. Digging the grave, all Edward does is wince as he finishes the digging the grave and gently putting Linda into the hole.

_I'm so very terrible sorry, Isalinda. But I have to do what I believe is morally right. _Edward grabs a rock and with his finger he writes Isalinda Bella Doyle, Died March, 1468.

One week later (Edward's POV)

_Strange, why can't I read anyone's mind anymore. How bizarre. Up until I put Linda to rest I couldn't. This will get very irritating along the lines of annoyances and not telling whom is the enemy._

Walking along side the river in the woods I hear something almost as if someone whom is trying to breathe but can't. Looking around I find that the noise is coming from none other than me. _Why am breathing hard. I don't even need to breathe and yet._ I collapse on the ground and grab my heart. _Why is my heart on fire? I thought that it had stopped beating for years._ My body suddenly turned pure black and I lose all feeling in my body. _Am I finally dying for good? _ I lose consciousness and die for good. I would never be apart from Linda again.

While in the year 2000

"Jake, what are you doing? Stop it." Bella (reincarnation of Linda) says as Jake pulled her into the water.

"Why? It's fun pushing you into the water." Jacob keeps dragging Bella into the water.

The End

**Okay for all the Edward Cullen fans out there, just one little note, I was being very generous when I killed him with the plague. I'm a Jacob fan all the way. The only way I would keep him alive is if I was really happy and wanted to be a little kind to him. In all truth my friends know I would possibly kill him in worse ways. For those whom didn't like it sorry but it was to vent my anger and I was very merciful.**


End file.
